The Youngest Prince
by trysomecatsLOTR
Summary: "Your father wouldn't approve of the quest?" Sam guessed. Legolas grimaced. "Certainly not! I was only supposed to bring the news of Gollum's escape, and then return straight home. No doubt Ada is furious with me." (The Fellowship discuss Legolas' family, and are surprised to discover that he is on the young side of elven standards)


The rain poured steadily from the sky, which was overcast with clouds and therefore darkened despite it being early morning. Having traveled through the better part of the night, it was now time for the fellowship to settle down and make camp as dawn approached.

They found a deep hollow that was big enough to house them, but small enough that it was quite close quarters.

"We can build a fire," Gandalf decided. "This hollow is hidden deeply enough."

This cheered everyone, for a fire would allow them to get warm and dry their clothes before going to sleep. Legolas, the only one who's spirit had not been dampened by the weather, suddenly spoke up to Aragorn.

"I sense an abundance of game ahead, just over the hill. Shall I find us something fresh for supper-breakfast?"

Aragorn thought it over. "Do so, but be cautious. Try to stay as close by as you can, and do not linger any longer than necessary."

"I shan't take too long!" Legolas assured him, skipping and twirling gleefully under the rainwater as he made off toward the distance.

"He is by far the most cheerful elf I've ever met," Frodo said softly as they all watched Legolas with admiration.

"Our elven friend is untainted from the world's darkness," Gandalf said, startling Frodo because the hobbit did not mean to make the observation so loudly. "He has not lived long enough to fully experience it, unlike the rest of his kin."

The hobbits exchanged looks of confusion, but before they could question it further the wizard gave them tasks to complete in order to set up camp for the night. Once a fire had been made and the bedrolls were unpacked, the only thing left to do was await the return of their elf and hope that he was able to find something tasty to roast over the fire.

Aragorn was standing by the entrance of the hollow, most likely waiting for Legolas to return. Having finished unpacking for the night, Sam came over and asked something that had been on his mind since Gandalf's words.

"Say Aragorn, what did Gandalf mean earlier, about Legolas being untainted? Does that mean he's young for his kind?"

"I have not encountered an elf younger than Legolas," Aragorn answered honestly. "I admit to having doubts after finding out he was to be a part of our fellowship. Not doubtful of his skills mind you, but because of his youth."

Merry asked, "But surely there are younger elves out there?"

"Perhaps not so surely," Aragorn corrected him. "Elves only choose to have children in times of peace. For many years they have sensed the darkness consuming Middle Earth. Legolas was a rare exception, born a long time after his other siblings."

The hobbits looked at one another with a mixture of awe and disbelief. Boromir and Gimli were both listening attentively now, clearly interested in the conversation. They were both frowning, each for their own reasons. Gimli was conflicted, because despite his mistrust of elves, he had a very soft sport for children of any race, and the elf's youth left him feeling rather uneasy. Boromir, being a big brother himself, naturally felt unsettled with this new information.

"What can you tell us of them?" Frodo asked. "Of his other siblings?"

"I know not much," said Aragorn. "He has a brother and two sisters. They are aged several centuries more than he is, and I have not met them in person."

"His brother Lossethor is the crown prince and a respected warrior of the Woodland Realm. His sisters Linnriel and Meluil are delightful, though rather guarded like their father," Gandalf added helpfully, and to Aragorn he said, "Thranduil prefers for his offspring to stay close to home, which is likely why you have not met them before."

Aragorn nodded in understanding, for he had only been to the Woodland Realm once in order to deliver Gollum to King Thranduil, and none of the king's children except Legolas was seen. It appeared that the elvenking's youngest child was by far the most curious and approachable. He was, after all, the only one who desired venturing outside of his home on occasion.

He noticed that the hobbits were looking rather intrigued, and so he explained. "Harsh may he be to outsiders, King Thranduil is very protective of his offspring and kin. Word is that he dotes on Legolas in particular, as he is the youngest of the royal family. You might say he's the spoiled one."

"My father dotes on all of us," Legolas said from behind the group, startling all except Gandalf and Aragorn. He was holding two plump rabbits that were dripping with rainwater. "But there is a clear line between being spoiled and being doted on."

Frodo feared that the elven prince might be angry with them for discussing such a topic behind his back. On the contrary, Legolas was grinning at Aragorn, who winked back playfully.

"Elrohir and Elladan tell a different story," the ranger said.

Legolas snorted. "You would believe those two over me?"

"They tell tales of your visits to Imladris, when you were still an elfling accompanied by your father. All you had to do was blink and the household staff would shower you with treats and toys."

"They still do," Legolas stayed proudly. "There's no shame in being well-liked. You might learn a thing or two from me."

"Hah!" Aragorn barked with laughter.

"Besides, you talk of Lord Elrond's household spoiling me, not my father. While he certainly loves me, Ada is firm with his parenting even still. He…well, I fear what I am to face when I return home."

"Your father wouldn't approve of the quest?" Sam guessed.

Legolas grimaced. "Certainly not! I was only supposed to bring the news of Gollum's escape, and then return straight home. No doubt Ada is furious with me."

Aragorn patted his elven friend's shoulder. "That's something to worry about when all of this is over. For now, be thankful that you are a great distance away from your father's wrath."

Sam got to work cooking the meat, and everyone now gathered by the fire. Legolas patiently answered the various questions that the hobbits, mostly Pippin, bombarded him with. He explained that yes, technically he was young enough to still be expected to mind his father's words, and that no, his father did not cut him slack for being the youngest.

Everyone was rather merry, as it was the first time they had lit a fire in days, and a hot meal did wonders on such a dreary day.

"I shall take the first watch," Aragorn decided once everyone had finished eating. "The rest of you, catch some sleep while all is quiet."

Everyone then began to settle down on their bedrolls. The hobbits curled up closely together for warmth. Frodo, who had closed his eyes, suddenly sensed a presence before him. Upon blinking his eyes open, he discovered Legolas peering down at them.

"Let me correct something that was discussed tonight," Legolas whispered to the hobbits, his face dramatically solemn despite the twinkle in his dark eyes. "Many times have I visited Imladris, including such a time when Estel was a child. Let me assure you, it was he who was spoiled, far more than any elf of this land has ever been!"

Merry and Pippin burst into laughter, Sam chuckled heartily, and Frodo grinned ear splittingly- the happiest he'd looked in days now.


End file.
